Nightmares
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: Chasing the Nightmares away might be more difficult than you think. Just don't fall asleep or you might die.
1. Bringing The Nightmares Home

**Chapter 1: Bringing The Nightmares Home**

~Who knew the nightmares would follow you home? Who would know you let them in through the front door? Who would know those nightmares would come to life…?~

~x~

Night fall was here. The sky was calm as the stars twinkled above. Angel was procrastinating on going to bed. Ever since she got back she clung to an unusual plush.

He had long ears like a bunny. He was a withered gold color. But his most unusual feature was the grin. What stuffed animal would grin that way?

That's probably the reason he stayed on the shelf for so long collecting dust, ignored by anyone who saw him and continued to pass by opting for one of the friendlier looking plush animals. Maybe that's why Angel felt drawn to him? He seemed so alone without anyone to love him.

He needed her.

Even so, she thought he looked happy. "He's happy to see me." She declared.

At last it was 11:00pm there was nothing more to do on the computer. No friends to chat with and all the games had gotten dull. Watching whatever shows were on TV would only lead to Angel falling asleep on the couch. She knew that would be uncomfortable and not get very much sleep.

She shut the computer down, turned off the TV and lastly switched the lights off forcing the room to become dark. Angel needed a minute for her eyes to adjust before advancing forward.

A little night light in the hallway made it possible for Angel to find her way up the stairs and to her room.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" She asked the bunny holding him above her head. "I do!" Angel answered for him.

"You're my friend." Her amethyst eyes sparkled and she twirled around hugging the toy. "You're my friend too."

Angel sat the plush on her bed while she grabbed a band from her bedside table to pull her long red hair back.

"Do I have to go to bed?" She asked crawling onto the bed. "You want me to go to bed don't you?"

At this point she knew she'd be tired but there was nothing more to be done tonight. Angel held the plush in her hands observing him as if he said yes.

"Of course! We'll get to cuddle!" The thought made the girl happy and she got under the covers holding the grinning stuffed animal close. "We'll have fun like this every night." She rested her head against the pillow.

"I wish… you could be real."

She sounded kind of sad.

The plush bunny remained silent.

"I find myself alone most of the time. There's hardly anyone around to talk to or share my interests. I tend to find things to do that make me happy." She said. "I miss having fun at night." She continued.

There was a time staying up at night brought about great joy. Many hours spent watching TV shows or chatting with friends online.

Then Angel held the plush tight in her arms.

"Now I've got you. I really wish you could be real! You could be my best friend then I'd never have to be alone. You'd be my cutest, fluffiest friend ever!" That made her smile.

In Angel's mind she imagined a six foot bunny with gold colored fur and a cute nose to be her forever companion.

Or even a talking little bunny to keep her company, sit on her shoulder and join her for tea parties would be nice.

But not all wishes come true the way you want them to.

"Alright, you're tired." Angel settled back down under the covers with her new plushie. "I'll see you in the morning."

If you survive until morning…

Midnight on the dot a bolt of lightning shot across the sky and thunder roared behind.

Angel didn't want to be disturbed so she held onto her plush bunny ignoring the loud nose outside.

The forecast didn't call for a storm it was suppose to be a clear night. Perhaps it wasn't a storm at all because outside strange shadows began to appear. They silently grew closer to the house step by step.

Once he was certain Angel was asleep again the plush bunny crawled out of her arms. He looked at the sleeping girl a moment tilting his head to the side yet never uttering a word. He moved towards the side of the bed grabbing onto the covers while positioning himself to go over. The stuffed bunny fell onto the floor with a light thud. He shook his head and straightened his long ears before getting up to walk away.

It took longer for him to get down the stairs than previously having been carried up by Angel which was frustrating in the least.

Once the plush bunny reached the foyer he looked at the front door sizing it up. Knowing he wouldn't be able to reach the locks the plush glanced around for assistance.

His gaze fell on a chair poking out from the kitchen table.

The plush bunny pushed the kitchen chair across the floor up to the door. He paused briefly listening for any sounds from upstairs. When none were heard he hopped onto the chair reaching for the door and unlocked it.

The girl wanted friends to keep her company so now she'll have some.

Slowly the front door began to open.

Another flash of lightning revealed the silhouettes of some unpleasant characters standing outside.

The light reflected on their sharp teeth and pointy claws that could shred through flesh instantly. Their eyes glowed. Their bodies were withered and full of holes. They were tall and right out menacing.

True nightmares.

One by one they stepped through the door stopping inside long enough to take in their new surroundings or sniff the air.

It didn't take long for the nightmares to realize there was someone home. Someone young who wasn't expecting them.

One growled towards another as if giving a command. They needed to hide to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

While the nightmares deliberated amongst themselves the stuffed bunny returned to his owner, a sleeping girl who was none the wiser what was going on down stairs.

Angel could hear the front door close in her sleep.

"Did you hear that?" She sleepily asked her toy.

He made it back onto the bed just in time saying nothing and once again still like he had never moved to begin with.

"I guess it was just a dream." She pulled him close.

Thing was having gone to bed so late just getting to sleep and being woken up so soon really made Angel more tired. In this groggy state would make distinguishing what was real and what wasn't more difficult.

This difficulty would increase the less sleep she would be able to get.

Pleasant dreams… don't let the nightmares bite.


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

The flashing outside stopped, the thunder dulled everything was silent. Angel clung to her plush bunny never suspecting he could have come to life and let the Nightmares in. He continued to stay still acting as this girl's companion in the darkness.

When he was secretly luring the Nightmares to her whereabouts.

Down stairs a lamp was tipped over alerting Angel to their presence.

She grabbed her flashlight from the bedside table. Armed with that in one hand and a plush bunny in the other Angel slowly crept over to the doorway.

Opening the door Angel listened for any further sounds, there were none. Only the uneasy darkness greeted her. Switching the flashlight on she shone it down the hallway, nothing was there.

Angel felt the urge to proceed further leaving what she would soon consider the safely of her bedroom to step out in to the hallway.

Moving cautiously towards the railing Angel shone the light down stairs. Again there was nothing to be seen.

Taking a deep breath and hugging her toy bunny closer she started down the stairs one slow step at a time.

The plush in her arms grinned knowing his owner was walking right into the clutches of some menacing creatures. This was going to be good.

Over by the window moonlight entered illuminating unusual features of a dark silhouette.

There was a hand reaching out with very long metallic claws, they were spiraled like drill bits. He had several rows of sharp pointy teeth that could bite through someone in an instant. And his eyes glowed a kind of blue light.

Though in the dark it was impossible to see this was a Nightmare waiting to claim his prey.

But in the light he'd be even more terrifying, they all would be.

Angel didn't recognize the figure standing close to the window. Nightmare Bonnie was perfectly still. She walked closer to get a better look, perhaps he was just objects that were there in the daytime looking unfamiliar at night. No reason to be scared.

She made the mistake of reaching a hand out towards him.

In that instant Nightmare Bonnie snapped at the girl's hand quickly with a snarl.

Angel withdrew her hand clutching her bunny and flashlight to her chest as he took a step closer.

"Get away!" She motioned with her hand. Which Nightmare Bonnie growled and snapped at her again with his razor sharp teeth.

Angel squeaked frightened shutting her eyes. But as she stepped back she bumped into something that wasn't part of the room.

Angel pointed the flashlight towards whatever was behind her for another startling discovery.

There stood Nightmare Freddy. He stared back at the girl with his black eyes and smiled with those same sharp teeth. Instead of attacking Nightmare Freddy tipped his hat with visible metal pointy fingers. The worst part were the three mini Nightmare bears that came out of hiding all of them snapping and chattering at Angel with smaller versions of dangerous teeth.

With one low growl from Nightmare Freddy the little Nightmares started towards Angel.

With a shriek Angel turned to run though Nightmare Bonnie was still behind her.

A little Nightmare Freddy grabbed onto her pajama shorts causing Angel to shove Nightmare Bonnie's nose distracting him long enough to get out of the middle of this nightmare.

While making a dash for the stairs Angel tried to fend the mini Freddy off with her flashlight, the others were close by.

Finally stumbling up the stairs she shone the light at them. The one who had latched on ripped a piece from Angel's pajama shorts. The other two shrieked at her pursuing until Angel made it back to her room and slammed the door.

The sounds of snapping metal teeth and claws on the door persisted.

"This is all a bad dream." Angel told herself. "Just a bad dream." She continued with her hands pressed against the door to keep it shut.

The plush bunny fell to the floor as Angel concentrated on this task.

Tonight was interesting…


	3. I Can't Sleep Tonight

**Chapter 3: I Can't Sleep Tonight**

After last night's "bad dream" Angel decided it would be best not to go to sleep. Sure, she was going to be tired in the morning but that was better than having strange creatures snapping at her with those metal teeth.

"I don't think I should visit that place again for a while." Angel said to her plush companion. "The animatronics will give me nightmares."

His silent response was hoping she'd let him go. He didn't like being held or cuddled.

They were spending the night on the couch watching whatever colorful show the kiddy station had to offer.

Angel yawned. "Maybe something to eat will help me stay awake. You stay right here." She sat the gold plush bunny on the couch. He leaned forward slightly and his ears bent a bit. He was motionless after the shift of being a stuffed toy.

After his owner was busy in the kitchen the bunny perked his ears back up and opened his mouth just enough to hiss his irritation. Then he moved to slide off the couch, at least he was closer to the floor this time. Once his little feet touched carpet he looked towards the kitchen with a blank stare just to make sure the girl wasn't coming. No, she was making a pizza of all things. This meant the toy had ten minutes before the timer on the toaster oven went off.

The little gold bunny padded quickly to the front door. But because it was too close to the kitchen he wouldn't be able to borrow a chair from the table like before. So he started jumping, reaching for the lock though he wasn't quite tall enough.

He hit his plush head against the wooden door in frustration.

Time continued to tick down and the noise of the toaster oven wouldn't cover his attempts forever. The toy needed something to help him reach the lock. He glanced around the living room…

The toy backtracked running to the couch swiping one of the cushions. They were thick and he was certain a square of foam was what he needed to make him taller. He dragged the cushion over to the door then stood on top. One wasn't enough to easily reach the metallic lock he needed more but there wasn't enough time.

The bunny hopped while on the cushion swiping his small fingers at the target one, two, three he accomplished the task the door was unlocked! One more jump up he grabbed onto the doorknob turning it until the door cracked open.

He aimed for the pillow below to land on and bounced off onto the floor. The plush got back up rubbing his tail before snatching the cushion to return it to the couch.

Good thing too, the timer on the toaster oven went off.

"Were you a good little bunny while I was gone?" Angel asked patting his head. "I haven't even thought of a name for you."

The plush could only think to himself, 'Don't you dare name me. Especially while you're tired.'

She set the pizza down on the coffee table the picked her bunny up hugging him. "You'll help me stay awake won't you?" She asked. "I know you will! You're my friend." She laughed.

He thought again, 'I am not your friend.'

Angel sat on the couch clutching her toy bunny in one arm while reaching for a slice of pizza.

Underneath the couch two beady eyes reflected the light of the TV staring at Angel's bare feet.

The small terror teddy inched closer reaching out his hand with claws exposed. Just as he was about to strike Angel put her feet up.

He retreated further under the couch.

Moments later a strange shadow on the wall got Angel's attention. "I really hope they don't come back again. As long as I don't sleep I should be okay, right?"

The plush bunny trapped by his owner's arm gave no response.

While she was distracted a slice of pizza went missing. There were the muffled sounds of munching below.

Angel paused. "What was that?"

The shadow on the wall shrunk disappearing into nothing but other shadows.

Next thing she knew the box with the pizza fell to the floor. Two small figures began squabbling with each other over the pizza.

"No, no, no…" Angel scrunched up on the couch. "This is not happening again."

While the little Nightmares were occupied with a midnight snack Angel thought it wise to slowly move away then run for the safety of her room.

Only she didn't get that far.

One of the Nightmares had hold of her arm.

Looking back it was the grip of Nightmare Bonnie. How could she have not noticed his breathing before? Nightmare Bonnie was right behind the couch and now his wire whiskers and glowing eyes were too close for comfort as his pointy claws began to dig into Angel's skin.

The bunny in her arms had one amusing thought, 'Maybe he'll bite your face off.'

Although being gruesome might not have been the true purpose of the Nightmares. Who's to say if they wanted to kill or scare?

Angel wasn't going to find out tonight. She had to release her plush companion to reach for the lamp, with a snap the light came on.

Nightmare Bonnie growled deeply in a rush to move away from the source of the light. In his haste he cut Angel's arm, right now she didn't notice. Her mind was on one thing: get away.

Grabbing her toy bunny Angel jumped off the couch running up stairs to her room and shut the door. It was now she realized the throbbing coming from her arm.

"I'm bleeding…"

Fearful of stepping outside her door for bandages Angel dug a scarf out of a dresser drawer wrapping it around her arm.

"This will have to do." She sighed. "Tomorrow it'll be gone."

The toy bunny was disappointed the creatures who scared this girl most were too busy fighting over a pizza to do their job. At least Nightmare Bonnie drew some blood, even if that wasn't his intention.

'Hope you do better tomorrow night.' The plush grinned.


	4. Don't Go To Sleep

**Chapter 4: Don't Go To Sleep**

Angel's gold plush bunny sat on her bed with the same smile he had the day she brought him home. He watched quietly as his owner paced the bedroom floor.

"I still can't believe it…"

Her arm was properly bandaged.

"How could those cuts be real? I don't remember hurting myself."

She had been trying to justify the deep cuts on her arm for hours.

"A silly nightmare couldn't have hurt me. They are just a bad dream."

Unless the Nightmares are real.

"Maybe tonight I'll try sleeping." Angel closed her bedroom door. "Staying awake didn't help."

The plush bunny felt panic inside, she closed the door. How was he suppose to get out of the room and unlock the door for the Nightmares?

'Stupid girl.' He thought.

Angel got under the covers and held onto her bunny. "Goodnight, my friend."

It appeared she grew more attached to him as the nights passed convinced this toy was a great comfort.

Not a plush trap.

When he was sure his owner was asleep the bunny wiggled out of the girl's arms. He stopped for a moment looking at her. The toy had no heart so he felt nothing but the urge to do his job, bringing her nightmares. The bunny slid off the side of the bed and walked quietly to the door.

He knew Angel was a light sleeper so whatever the toy did he'd have to do it carefully.

The plush quickly decided on the clothes basket. It was short enough he could climb on and high enough to reach the doorknob. But first the troublesome gold bunny picked up the basket and dumped the clothes onto the floor. He didn't care. Next he placed the basket upside down next to the door, climbed on top then was able to open Angel's bedroom door. Simple.

He checked to make sure the girl hadn't budged before leaving the room and beginning the annoying task of getting down stairs.

Sometimes it was more convenient to be carried.

The plush was free to take one of the kitchen chairs again. This happened to be his favorite stepping stool for unlocking the front door.

As soon as he did shadows emerged from the darkness taking on the semi-familiar forms of animatronic entertainers who Angel would have rather had as friends but they shifted into Nightmares.

The plush stood on the chair watching a set of metal claws wrapping around the door opening it fully. They stepped inside as expected although an extra shadow appeared once again. This time it took on a physical shape. The appearance of this Nightmare caused the plush to perk his ears up alertly observing the creature as it entered through the doorway after the others and without hesitation went upstairs.

Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Freddy hadn't noticed.

The bunny pointed at Nightmare Bonnie. The purple nightmarish animatronic stared at the little bunny with shining eyes and a mouth open filled with many sharp teeth. The plush pointed upstairs. With a growl Nightmare Bonnie held out his large paw, the little bunny hopped on. He obviously didn't want to climb all the way back up as in a few steps a Nightmare could do it faster.

On the way up there was no sign of the extra Nightmare.

Nightmare Bonnie let the toy off outside Angel's door.

The plush bunny slipped in through the doorway then looked back at Nightmare Bonnie as if to ask if he were going to follow. The Nightmare gave no immediate response so the toy proceeded along the floor climbing back up on the bed.

He must have been too obvious with his actions because Angel woke up.

"What are you doing over there?" She reached out grabbing him.

Pulling the bunny to her chest Angel was going to go back to sleep but a strange sound was bothering her.

Nightmare Bonnie hadn't left the doorway.

Angel got her flashlight, turning it on she shone it towards the door.

"I closed my door." The toy left it open. She got out of bed cautiously walking towards her door. "Can't leave this open the Nightmares will get in."

'Good idea.' The plush thought.

Once Angel was closer to the door she could distinctly hear breathing, strange breathing. The girl froze, that meant one of them was outside her door.

"They won't come in here." Angel forced herself to push the door until she heard it click. "I'll be safe in here as long as my door is closed."

On the other side nightmare Bonnie felt rejected by this.

Angel returned to her bed falling asleep once more.

But she was awoken by a terrible high pitched sound. Like something were shrieking close by.

Grabbing for her flashlight Angel was startled to find three mini Nightmare teddies right there on the bed with her.

"Get off!" Angel kicked and flailed under the covers knocking the Nightmares off the bed.

This was only a temporary solution they hurried under the bed.

"How did THOSE get in here?" The plush bunny at her side looked innocent.

The door was open again.

Angel tried to get sleep again which didn't work because a few minutes later the little Nightmares returned. Chattering away with those mouths of pointy teeth threatening to tear something.

Like before Angel had to knock them off the bed. This time the door opening all the way caught her attention. She shone her flashlight towards the doorway at Nightmare Freddy who stood there.

The light forced him to back away.

What felt like every five minutes little Nightmare bears kept climbing onto the bed with Angel. Each time she'd have to get them off and they'd hide under the bed waiting to repeat this cycle.

After that a Nightmare appeared in the doorway, the flashlight prevented them from coming inside.

Angel pulled her knees up to her chest putting her head down for a moment. "Am I… am I going crazy? Why is this happening?" She wondered.

Looking up expecting there to be one or the other monstrous creatures to contend with Angel instead caught her closet door being slid shut.

'There you are.' The plush thought. He glanced towards his owner. 'If you open that door, you die.'


End file.
